Uplifted Animals
Pre-War genetic experimentation resulted in the creation of humanoid animals, granted human-like intelligence and manual dexterity to go along with their natural advantages. The laboratories that created uplifted animals used certain naming conventions in their studies, with each animal being given the name of a famous historical or celebrity figure followed by a two-digit number to differentiate different animals from the same litter. Some communities of uplifted animals discard these “slave names” in their entirety, while others keep them and pass them down as a way of honoring their heritage. Ape Uplifted apes tend to be conservative and peaceful, though prone to quarreling with one another in complex social struggles. Apes were originally named after noteworthy physicists (Curie 88, Einstein 97, Newton 23). Badger Surly and ill-tempered, uplifted badgers fight amongst each other just as much as they war against outsiders, and roving raider clans made up entirely of badgers are not uncommon. Badgers were originally named after famous hockey players and other winter sports athletes (Krutov 85, Salming 50, Gretzky 15). Bear Uplifted bears are considered patient loners, slow to anger but ferocious when riled. Uplifted bears rarely live in large settlements, preferring to live alone in the wastes or with a very small number of companions. Bears were originally named after famous people in the movie industry (Bogart 76, Clooney 19, Spielberg 59). Cat Uplifted cats tend to be insular and standoffish, and view all of those outside of their inner circle with intense suspicion. Uplifted cats prefer to live off of the land, hunting and fishing in tiny wilderness settlements. Cats were originally named after ancient Romans (Cassius 09, Octavia 15, Flavia 97). Dog Uplifted dogs are loyal, brave, and pack-oriented, often becoming leaders or guardians of their communities. Of all uplifted animals, only the rats are more prevalent in large communities. Dogs were originally named after astronauts, satellites, and planets (Aldrin 53, Laika 09, Sputnik 18). Moose Uplifted moose are extremely rare. It is believed there are only a few dozen in all of the wasteland. These lonesome giants are rarely seen, preferring to watch others at a distance while remaining hidden. Moose were originally named after classic poets and novelists (Shelley 12, Thoreau 14, Poe 87). Rabbit Warlike, rebellious, and fiercely individualistic, uplifted rabbits are a volatile species. Large numbers tend to live together in intricate warrens, breeding quickly to balance their constant losses to violence. Uplifted rabbits tend to be jaded and aggressive, defending themselves and their tribe with shocking brutality. Rabbits were originally named after famous football or soccer players (Beckham 13, Ronaldo 90, Kaepernick 85). Rat The most numerous of uplifted animals, rats live in huge communal nests. They breed so quickly that overpopulation is a constant concern, but this is balanced by their ability to live nearly anywhere not lethally irradiated. Rats were originally named after famous composers (Bach 91, Mozart 44, Vivaldi 67). Reptile Uplifted reptiles tend to be tribal and territorial. They largely keep to themselves, but defend their territory savagely if attacked. Uplifted reptiles are sequential hermaphrodites, and it is not uncommon for a reptile tribe’s alpha female to change sex in order to challenge the alpha male’s position in the tribe. Reptiles were originally named after celebrities in the music industry (Elvis 48, Hendrix 63, Pavarotti 15). Category:Races Category:Uplifted Animals